Loin du corps mais près du coeur
by Kintsukuroi
Summary: Je préférerai l'enfer dans tes bras que le paradis sans toi. Naruto est emprisonné et maltraité depuis la mort de Tsunade. Pourtant une personne continuait à lui rendre visite et à lui offrir son amour, mais... je haiiiiis les résumés -.-


**Titre :** Loin du corps mais près du cœur.

**Auteure :** Bad-Naruko.

**Déclamé :** Tous les personnages appart _Sachiko_ sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Genre :** **OS**, un ch'tit peu **OOC**. **Romance**/**Inconfort**/**Tragique**/**Shonen aï**. (J'évite d'être précise pour ne pas gâcher l'histoire)

**Couples :** SasuNaru... (ahlala...)

**Note 1:** Désolée pour les fauteuuuh.

**Note 2 :** L'écriture en italique : _les pensées des personnages._

L'écriture en gras : **Les paroles des personnages.**

_**L'écriture en italique-gras : les paroles de Kyuubi.**_

* * *

Recroquevillé dans un coin de la prison, il releva lentement sa frimousse défigurée par des cicatrices. Le corps secoué par des soubresauts involontaires, il fixa de ses deux billes d'un bleu fanés et ternis la petite ouverture en haut du mur à sa droite, grimaçant légèrement en tournant sa tête. Malgré qu'il ne voyait pas la lune pas, ses rayons s'infiltraient entre les barreaux pour venir lécher sa peau de nature halé, qui était pourtant cette fois plus pâle que pâle. Ses cheveux aplatis sur sa tête lui chatouillaient le cou et le front. Une odeur bien familière fit briller soudainement ses deux lagons, le réveillant de son état second, provoquant pendant son sursaut de surprise le bruit des chaines qui lui reliait mains et pieds ; ces chaines étaient en fait de longues et larges menottes qui comportaient un seau gravé sur leurs fers, privant leurs porteur d'utiliser du chakra, aspirant l'énergie dès qu'elle se concentrait dans le corps. Le prisonnier se releva tant bien que mal, grimaçant au passage quand il sentit son dos asséché par le sang se contacter en lui-même. L'échine cambrée, il avait une silhouette d'un jeune homme de dix-huit ans, un corps très fin malgré le yokata blanc assez ample qui ne couvrait pas grand chose. Il se traina ensuite jusqu'aux barreaux presque tous couverts par différents seaux. La lourde porte en fer qui se trouvait à sa droite s'ouvra finalement, laissant apparaître une personne élancée portante la tenue des Anbu.

Un triste sourire s'esquissa sur le faciès du jeune blondinet, ce dernier leva difficilement ses deux bras en dehors de la barrière de fer. L'arrivant se dirigea rapidement vers les bras tendus, passant lui aussi ses mains blafardes entre les barreaux pour enlacer affectueusement l'enfermé, le collant sans le vouloir aux baguettes de fer, le noiraud baissa légèrement la tête pour être à la hauteur du blond, fourrant son visage sur l'épaule nue du doré, tandis que quelques cheveux corbeaux vinrent caresser la peau blanche, couvrant en même temps son regard.

**- Tu m'as manqué...** Fit la voix rauque et suave de l'Anbu.

**- ...Toi aussi...** Fit la voix étouffé du blondinet, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas parlé qu'il eut du mal pour sortir le mot entièrement, sa gorge était sèche.

Le noiraud serra encore plus sa prise, provoquant un léger gémissement ahanant que le blondinet ne put retenir, gémissement qui surprit aussitôt le brun.

- **Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont encore fait ?**

**- Rien...**mentit le blond.

**- Tu ne sais pas mentir, Naruto...**

Ledit Naruto n'eut même pas le temps de répliquer qu'il fut tourné rapidement mais pourtant tendrement, le temps de cligner de l'œil qu'il se retrouva sans yokata.

**- Que...ils continuent...** Fit la voix ahurie de l'Anbu.

Plusieurs cicatrices sillonnaient le dos blême du blond, aussi profondes les unes que les autres, parfois entrecroisés que du sang colorait. Il se retourna avec les yeux plissés de monotonie, tandis qu'il remettait difficilement son yokata sous les yeux écarquillés de son visiteur, un couteau dans le cœur n'aurait pas était plus douloureux que de voire un regard pareille sur son bien-aimé...

- **Ils vont voire ce qu'ils vont faire.** Fit la voix irascible du brun qui s'apprêta à tourner les tallons avant de se faire arrêter par une main tremblante.

**- Reste...reste encore un peu avec moi...s'il te plaît...Sasuke...** Déclara la voix suppliante du blondin, amenant une grimace triste sur le visage pourtant si froid d'habitude de l'Uchiha.

Le dudit Sasuke se retourna finalement, fixant ses deux onyx dans les deux sphères azures. Ne pouvant supporter plus tout ce chagrin, il ferma les yeux et approcha ses deux lèvres rosés à celle de Naruto, les scellant ainsi dans un baiser amoureux. Il refusa pourtant d'approfondir l'étreinte, il avait l'impression de profiter de son amoureux... la culpabilité était si vigoureuse qu'il la sentait concrètement en lui, elle était si lourde...

Depuis la mort mystérieuse de Tsunade, Denzu avait prit les reins du village, et depuis, tout avait changé. Le nouveau Hokage avait réussi à convaincre tout le monde –appart quelques uns- que c'était Naruto Uzumaki qui avait provoqué la mort de la princesse des limaces. Il en avait donc profité pour enfermer le réceptacle de Kyuubi- avec l'accord des vieux du conseil, qui d'ailleurs, acceptèrent cela avec le sourire aux lèvres. Ceux qui étaient du coté de Naruto avait tenté de se débarrasser de Denzu, mais échouant à chaque fois... D'abord Hinata qui fut finalement exécutée pour avoir essayé de tuer son Hokage, puis Neji qui, par vengeance de sa cousine, fonça tête en avant...ayant à la fin le même sort que la précédente Hyuuga... Depuis, plus personne ne faisait confiances à personnes, se doutant que quelqu'un dans la bande les avait sûrement dénoncés. Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement à contre cœur, ne voulant pas sacrifier leurs vies inutilement, préférant réfléchir avant d'agir. Sasuke avait accepté de se fiancer à Sachiko, la fille unique de Denzou - une brunette aux cheveux miel et aux regards émeraude- Mais il le fit seulement parce qu'on lui avait promit de ne plus faire du mal à l'Uzumaki...

Naruto sortit un bout de chair de sa bouche, le passant timidement sur les lèvres du noiraud, engageant un ballet lent et langoureux, tout l'amour que se portaient les deux compagnons y était. Pourtant, Sasuke se sentait coupable de l'état de Naruto...comment peut-on être cruel à ce point... N'a-t-il pas assez souffert dans sa vie ? Pourquoi tout le monde voulait du mal à un être aussi...angélique. Il se sentait inutile, il se dégoutait même de ne rien pouvoir faire d'autre pour l'aider...ses yeux le piquèrent mais il reteint ses larmes... malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu, le blondinet gardait toujours le sourire en son égard, il ne l'avait même jamais vu pleurer depuis qu'il avait été enfermé...

**- Je suis désolé...** Fit la voix étranglée de Sasuke, il gardait toujours ses yeux fermés...il avait honte d'affronter les deux yeux céruléens de son amant....il ne voulait pas voire son chagrin...même s'il le sentait...

**- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser.**

Il avait mal...très mal... il se sentait si inutile...

**- Ouvre tes yeux, Sasuke...** Déclara le blondinet tendrement.

Un petit moment de flottement outrepassa, avant que l'Uchiha ne se décide à finalement ouvrir ses deux iris obsidiennes. Il se fit aspirer dans un tourbillon bleuâtre. Le front contre l'autre, le blond s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche quand un bruit sourd se fit entendre de derrière la porte. Affolé, Sasuke se dégagea rapidement de l'étreinte avant d'aller jeter un coup d'œil derrière la porte...si quelqu'un se rendait compte de leur relation, cela engendrerait de grands problèmes. Mais personnes n'avait osé désobéir au redoutable chef des Anbu : Sasuke Uchiha, donc personne n'avait essayé de l'interrompre ou de s'approcher de la porte qui enfermait le réceptacle de Kyuubi quand il était avec lui.

En passant la tête à l'entrebâillement de la porte il vit un chunin droit comme un piquet semblant attendre qu'il sorte.

**- Sasuke-senseï, Hokage-sama veut vous voire en urgence.**

**- ...J'arrive, vous pouvez disposer.**

**- A vos ordres. **Brama-t-il comme s'il avait _un balai coincé dans le cul_...enfin, c'était ce que pensait Sasuke.

Sasuke retourna à l'intérieure et après avoir volé un baiser furtif au blond, il passa sa main sur la joue, avant de déclarer avec un petit sourire.

**- Je reviendrai le plus rapidement possible.**

**- Je t'attendrai...**

Le noiraud fit quelques pas en arrière sans quitter des yeux ceux du renard avant que leur champ de vision ne soit rompu par le mur.

La lumière qui était présente, il y a quelques minutes, dans les prunelles de Naruto s'éteignit soudainement. Il retrouva ainsi ses yeux délavés, se laissant choir lentement sur le sol, il remonta ses pieds à son ventre, puis posa sa tête sur ses mains.

_**Je ne comprendrai jamais les humains**__... _Fit une voix rauque tout au fond de lui. Naruto n'y répondit d'ailleurs pas.

_**Vivre est un châtiment pour toi...pourquoi ne pas en finir de ta vie ?**_

_T'as tant que ça envie de clamser ? T'sais que si j'meurs t'y passera aussi ?_

_**Pas si tu retire le seau avant l'acte final...**_

_...Je ne peux pas me suicider, Kyuubi. Je tiens trop à lui..._

_**L'amour....c'est votre plus grande faiblesse, vous, les humains... **_Grogna le renard.

_C'est vrai...mais c'est aussi notre plus grande force._

_**...Tsss... N'importe quoi.**_

_Tu sais Kyuubi...je préférerai encore l'enfer dans ses bras, que le paradis sans lui..._

Le renard bougonna avant de se retourner et de rabattre ses queues comme une couverture sur lui...comme il disait, il ne comprendrait jamais les humains...

* * *

Sasuke toqua à la porte avant d'entrer sans attendre d'autorisation. Sa soudaine intrusion fit sursauter de surprise le Kage du village de la feuille, semblant être occupé à _papoter_ avec deux villageoises en tenues très légères, celles-ci ricanèrent avec l'homme avant de se rendre compte de la brusque intrusion. Elles rougirent puis sortirent de la pièce sans arrêter de manger des yeux l'Uchiha, Uchiha qui les ignora royalement.

Le vieil homme avait des cernes noircis par la malveillance et des yeux saturés de méchanceté. Un grand sourire sournois et hypocrite accueillie Sasuke qui faillit recracher son petit déjeuné.

**- Mon cher Sasuke ! Je t'attendais.**

**- Je romps mes fiançailles avec votre fille.** Cracha-t-il en se délectant de la surprise du kage.

**- ...Vous avez finalement marre de ce miteux démon ? Vous ne tenez plus à lui ?**

**- Non. C'est parce que vous ne tenez apparemment pas vos promesses. Alors pourquoi les le ferais-je ?**

**- Que voulez vous dire... ?** Dit-il d'un ton embrassé en sentant la sueur commencer à s'accumuler sur son front.

**- Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle.** Rugit l'Uchiha en déclenchant ses sharingan, faisant tendre l'homme d'appréhension.

**- Jeune homme, votre conduite est impardonnable, l'exécution sera votre châtiment si-**

**- Je ne crois pas que Sachiko partagera votre avis...**

Le kage ne sut plus quoi dire, il ne faisait que foudroyer du regard Sasuke. Seulement, ses foudroiements furent vite écrasés par ceux du détendeur du sharingan.

**- Mais enfin...de quoi voulez-vous parler ... ?** Fit finalement le grand brun.

**- Pourquoi vos hommes continue-t-ils à torturer Naruto ?!** Dit-il sèchement.

- **Que... ? Vous voulez dire que...je ne suis pas au courant de cela !** Ses yeux malicieux trompaient ses paroles qui paraissaient pourtant si vrais...mais on ne trompait pas un Uchiha. Le noiraud décida alors de garder le silence et de parler qu'avec ses yeux, ne cessant d'envoyer des regards noirs qui provoquèrent une cher de poule au vieil homme.

**- Je te promets de vite régler ce problème...**

**- Vous avez intérêt.**

**- Ne vous en faites pas.**

Sasuke ne répondit pas...comment pouvez-t-il lui demander de ne pas s'inquiète ?... Il retourna les talons et décida de sortir avant que l'autre ne se souvienne de la raison de l'avoir appelé.

**- QUOI ?! **

Une voix terriblement stridente résonna dans le petit couloire éclairé par un simple chandelier au fond. Juste devant la porte, une silhouette féminine était accompagnée d'un Chunin.

**- Puisque je vous le dis Sachiko-hime ! Si je ne l'avais pas vu de mes propres yeux je ne l'aurai pas cru, mais là...**

**- Tu veux dire que MON Sasuke me trompe avec une pute de renard ?**

**- Malheureusement, oui...**

**- Pfff, j'paris qu'il traine avec lui que pour le voire dans son lit.** Dit-elle dédaigneusement.

**- Le problème c'est qu'il ne peut lui parler qu'à travers les barreaux, Sachiko-hime...**

La dite princesse lança un regard plus que noir au garde qui se raidit avant de changer rapidement de sujet.

**- Enfin, dès que je l'ai su, je suis venu vous informer, parce que vous savez, je n'aurai pas supporté qu'Uchiha-senseï f-**

- **Ouai, ouai... t'auras ta prime ce soir par les mains de mon père.**

**- Oh, vous êtes trop bonne Sachiko-hime !** Et il accourra pour lui baiser les mains tandis que cette dernière roulait des yeux d'agacement.

**- Maintenant dégage, moi j'ai un truc important à dire à mon père...** Déclara-t-elle tandis qu'une lueur vive illuminait ses deux yeux émeraude.

* * *

La porte du grand manoir Uchiha s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître son jeune propriétaire. Sasuke enleva ses sandales avant de se diriger d'un pas mécanique vers sa chambre. Quand il posa sa main sur la poignée, un chakra se fit repérer à l'intérieure de la pièce...et ce chakra, il ne le connaissait que trop bien...Il alla tourner les talons quand la porte s'ouvrit d'elle même et qu'un boulet de canon se jeta sur lui.

**- Tu m'as manquééééée !!** Brailla une châtaine pendue au cou du dernier descendant des Uchiha.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** Dit-il d'une voix étranglée en la reposant à terre.

**- C'est comme ça qu'on accueille sa fiancée ?...et ben dit donc, quel gentleman...**

Le brun l'ignora et pénétra finalement la pièce avant de commencer à enlever les accessoires de protection d'Anbu.

**- Alors, on le fait cette fois ?**

**- Non.** Dit-il sans la regarder.

**- Pourquoiiiii **? Dit-elle avec des yeux larmoyant qui firent ni chaud ni froid au détenteur du sharingan.

**- C'est trop tôt et puis j'suis trop fatigué...**

**- Pfff, c'est toujours la même excuse...** Dit-elle avec un ton plus sérieux qu'à l'accoutumé, qui fit redresser la tête du brun. Il aperçut la jeune femme se diriger vers lui, et c'est là qu'il remarqua sa tenue...elle portait une chemise saumon qui lui arrivait aux cuisses et...rien d'autres... Elle se colla à lui tout en passant sa main à sa nuque, sa jumelle s'était collée au bas du dos de Sasuke qui se raidit quand il perçut le souffle chaud sur son cou.

**- Aller...faisons-le...s'il te plaît...** Supplia-t-elle en relevant sa tête vers le visage toujours dépourvue d'émotions de l'Uchiha...ce qui la fit grincer des dents.

**- J'ai dit non, c'est non.**

Elle lui lança un regard noir avant de déclarer fièrement tout en la poussant avec toute la force qu'elle possédait sur le lit.

**- T'as intérêt à faire ce que je veux, chéri...** Elle monta à califourchon sur lui.

**- Dégage de là. **Dit le brun en fermant les yeux et en essayant de contenir la colère qui sentait monter en lui.

**- Oh que non... tu va me faire l'amour, ou sinon...**

**- Sinon, quoi ?** Cracha-t-il en la foudroyant de ses deux onyx.

**- Sinon, j'dis à mon père d'exécuter ton ami le démon...** vociféra-elle en esquissant un sourire narquois.

**- Tu fais ce que tu veux de lui, m'enfiche.**

**- Si je ne savais pas que tu me trompais avec lui...je t'aurai sûrement cru à ce moment là...**

L'Uchiha écarquilla les yeux quelques secondes tout en frémissant de répugnance quand il sentit les mains impatientes se faufiler sous son pull.

**- Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, mon chéri...alors, comme je suis gentille, j'accepterai tes excuses seulement si tu me prouves que tu m'aime...** Dit-elle en se courbant et en commençant à léchouiller le cou opalin. Une expression de dégout se forma sur le visage de l'Uchiha...quand ses mains qui pressaient celle de Sachiko pour qu'elle s'arrête, relâchèrent finalement leurs prises...

_Pardonne-moi, Naruto..._

**

* * *

**

**- C'est vrai qu'il y aura une fête pour vos fiançailles demain ?** Fit la voix lointaine d'un blondinet au creux du cou d'un Uchiha qui avait les yeux plissés et le moral torturé.

**- Oui... c'est les gardes qui t'ont dits ça ?**

**- Ouai.**

Le noiraud resserra sa prise sur le blondinet. Il voulait le sentir tout contre lui, il voulait que Naruto sente son cœur battre pour lui...car c'est pour lui qu'il battait...

**- Je t'aime, Naruto...c'est tout ce que tu dois savoir...**

Le blond s'autorisa un petit sourire triste que l'Uchiha sentit sans voire, il baissa ensuite son visage pour un chaste et tendre baiser qui fut vite interrompu quand l'Uchiha sentit un garde s'approcher d'eux...

Le détendeur du sharingan lui offrit un éclatant sourire qui provoqua un douloureux « boum » dans le cœur du blondinet. Un sourire si franc, innocent...si...amoureux. Un sourire rien que pour lui...puis il disparut dans un pouffe silencieux, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur un trio de trois montagnes de muscles, balafrés avec tous un mauvais regard.

**- Alors c'est lui le démon renard ?** L'un deux s'approcha dangereusement de lui, ne faisant même pas reculer le blond qui continuer à les défier du regard.

**- Les gars, j'crois qu'on va bien s'amuser cette nuit...**

La porte s'ouvra et Naruto, pour la première fois depuis qu'il était ici, reconnu le gout âpre de la peur...

L'encre noire de la nuit était parsemée par plusieurs étoiles faibles de lueur. Alors que le visage sur la roche du troisième Hokage se fissura sur son œil, un cri assourdissant à faire pleurer un cœur de pierre retenti de la prison de Konoha, réveillant des oiseaux de nuits de leurs sommeils tandis que les esprits nocturnes commençaient à paniquer...

Il avait mal...affreusement mal. Il se sentait déchiré tant de l'extérieur que de l'intérieur. Quelques chose de dure qui entrait et sortait. Tandis que son nez fut vite pincé, sa bouche intercepta de la chair tenace qui se balançait seule contre sa cavité buccale... les pleures, les battements de cœur accéléré et la peur lui coupait le souffle, le rendant asthmatique...il ne pouvait plus respirer...

_Sasuke...aide-moi... Sasuke... Sasuke… Sasu… ke…_

La ville était baignée dans une joyeuse effervescence. Tout le monde était contant de fêter les fiançailles de Sasuke Uchiha et de Schiko Dozen...enfin, _presque_ tous...

* * *

Le Kage du village fit son apparition sur une grande scène d'un mètre d'hauteur. Cachant derrière lui un rideau de couleur zinzolin.

**- Mesdames et messieurs, merci d'être venus aujourd'hui pour vous réjouir avec moi aux fiançailles de ma fille bien-aimé et de mon **_**nouveau**_** gendre. **Des acclamations et sifflements retentirent tandis qu'on montrait les deux nouveaux promis sur la scène. La châtaine accroché au bras du brun, qui lui, avait le regard vide et le visage sans émotions... Semblant ne pas se rendre compte des cries silencieuse que lui lançaient deux personnes qui, malheureusement, était attachés fortement par deux menottes anti-chakra et à l'abrie des regards. Eux pouvaient voire, mais les autres ne pouvaient pas.

**- Maintenant pour le cloue du spectacle...**

Puis tout se passa assez vite, quatre Anbu débarquèrent sur scène attrapant Sasuke en lui faisant enfilé à lui aussi des menottes anti-chakra, tandis qu'un duo fit sortit e l'ombre.

**- Sasuke !!** Cria une voix féminine qui fit attirer le regard de Sasuke sur Sakura et Kakashi...il put lire sur leurs yeux toute la panique qu'ils éprouvaient pour le moment...

Mais Sasuke ne pouvait plus bouger, il était dominé par les quatre Anbu et les menottes l'empêchaient d'utiliser son chakra. Tout d'un coup, la panique s'empara de lui, surtout quand il vit sa future promise s'écarter de lui avec un mauvais sourire au visage...

**- Pour le cloue du spectacle, celui qui a tué sans pitié la princesse des limaces... elle qui le considérait comme son propre fils !!**

A son derniers mot, le rideau s'éleva sous les déclamations et les houlements du publique qui s'était regroupé devant la scène.

Le cœur de Sasuke rata deux ou trois battements quand il reconnut la personne à plat ventre sur l'exécutoire. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent au maximum et ses forces l'abandonnèrent soudainement. Il ne sentait même plus ses pieds. Naruto était tout nu, le visage baissé et plusieurs traces de fouets encore fraiches sur le dos... quand il ouvrit la bouche pour crier, rien n'en sortit, tandis que deux voix reconnaissables crièrent entre la foule.

**- NARUTO !!!**

**- Non...NON, NARUTOO !!!**

Ses membres commencèrent à trembler alors qu'il se sentit tomber d'une haute falaise. Il ouvra une autre fois la bouche pour hurler, mais il ne put que gémir faiblement.

**- Na...Naruto...** sa voix s'éteignit dans un étranglement, tandis qu'un silence religieux s'empara des lieux.

La voix pourtant faible de l'Uchiha fit relever la tête de Naruto. Faisant crier Sakura et Kakashi et laisser choir l'Uchiha sur ses genoux, devant le regard stupéfait des spectateurs.

L'homme au masque d'Anbu qui se trouvait au près de Naruto leva d'un geste menaçant son grand hachoir. Deux sillons transparents continuaient à se déverser des deux azurs délavés avec une lueur de moins. On avait l'impression que les deux pupilles de Naruto devenaient de seconde en seconde de plus en plus transparentes.

**- ARRETEZ !! NARUTO !!!** Cria Sakura à s'égratigner la gorge tandis que des larmes continuaient à submerger son visage défigurer par la peur et la peine.

Sasuke lui, avait perdu tout usage de la parole. Un sourire fit surface sur le visage du blondinet, fin, triste mais franc. Il affrontait la mort avec le sourire, et ce sourire là, Sasuke savait qu'il était adressait à lui. Quand les lèvres de Naruto commencèrent à bouger silencieusement pour former un mot que seuls ceux qui étaient très près du renard purent voire... Et c'est d'un mouvement sec mais qui parut durer une éternité pour l'équipe sept que l'exécuteur abattit sa hachoir sur la nuque nue du renard…

Le temps sembla se stoppa pour Sasuke… il avait l'impression qu'un tourbillon sans fin le dominait, un trou sans abysse. Il tombait et tombait sans cesse dans le noir. Il ne se rendit même pas compte du sang qui gicla sur lui, ou même des cris de rage des deux autres membres de son équipe ou le rire machiavélique de sa fiancée…non, là ou il était, tout lui semblait étouffé, un endroit blanc…où rien n'était rien, et ou le tout était lui… Ses deux iris obsidiennes s'éteignirent à jamais par des sillons rougeâtres qui inondèrent son visage blanc virant au jaune pâle. Personnes n'osa s'approcher de l'Uchiha, tous le regardait avec de grand yeux écarquillés… Mais lui ne se rendait pas compte de cela…il n'entendait plus son cœur battre en lui, il ne se sentait plus vivant tout simplement. Alors qu'une onde rougeoyante s'éleva du mort, faisant briser les menottes sous la pression surénorme du chakra et reculer les autres de stupeurs. L'esprit d'un renard à neuf queues sortit du corps. Sasuke revint aux temps présents, alors que la vérité le fit hurler de rage le nom de son bien aimé.

**- NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO** !!!!!!!!! Un cri qui réveilla les morts et qui érafla les âmes qui l'entendirent.

L'âme de Naruto sembla encore présente pour lui, tellement il refusait de croire à ce qu'il venait de se passer, il n'arrêtait pas de hurler et hurler de colère alors qu'une poussée d'adrénaline le fit se frapper le front contre la scène en bois. Il ne voulait plus sentir cet atroce sentiment au fond de lui, c'était insupportable, alors il essayait d'étouffer cela par une blessure extérieure... Seulement, la peine qu'il ressentait était tellement concentrée qu'on aurait dit qu'une onde l'avait enveloppée et tout ce qui le voyait sentait leurs cœurs se presser atrocement. A présent, il ne voyait plus rien, ses sharingan s'étaient éteintes et vidés. Vint ensuite la gifle magistrale de la vérité qui le fit exploser de sanglot en hurlant à s'égratigner la gorge, des sillons limpide rejoignirent ceux vermilles alors que ses pupilles s'effacèrent. Il ne se rendait pas compte du carnage qui se produisait à Konoha, à présent, non. Il n'avait pas vu l'esprit de Kyuubi se transformer en flamme noircie par la peine et foncer pour embraser tout le village…Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était le corps de Naruto et sa tête penchant dangereusement, la seule et dernière image que son encéphale enregistra avant de perdre complètement la vue. Il commença à se débattre oubliant complètement qu'il avait des menottes qui l'empêchaient de bouger. Des cris fatals devenaient la mélodie du village caché de la feuille.

Sasuke sentit les lèvres glacé de la mort se poser sur les siens, l'invitant lentement mais sûrement à la folie mortelle… Il était mort…pourtant son cœur continuait à battre rapidement…c'était des battements froids, malicieux qui lui provoquaient à chaque fois des pressions piquante au niveau de tout son âme… Il était perdu dans l'enfer des vivants, l'impression d'être entre deux dimensions à la fois… il voyait l'autre coté du miroir de la vie… Alors lentement, il se priva de respiration. Il entendait le tambourinement de son cœur au fond de lui en un bruit assourdissant. Pourtant, ce bruit commença à dégradé de volume mais aussi de vitesse à chaque secondes....jusqu'à ne plus exister…

Sa dernière et ultime pensée, fut les derniers mots que Naruto avait prononcé alors que la faucheuse le tirait derrière lui... un « Je t'aime »...simple...mais néfaste...

* * *

Dans une clairière aux fleurs multicolores et au ciel purifié de nuage, se trouvait une personne debout devant une immense grille en or. Habillé de sa nudité, des cheveux blonds mi-long tombaient sur deux océans nautiques. Ses bras étaient entourés au tour du cou d'une personne de l'autre coté de la grille. Ce dernier avait des cheveux corbeau qui rehaussait son teint blafard et un modeste bout de tissu qui cachait son intimité. Lui aussi entourait de la taille le blondinet. Seulement, du coté du brun se trouvait un paysage désolant...une terre stérile que plusieurs volcans encombraient. Le ciel était brumeux tandis qu'un vent glacial et nauséabond faisait bouger quelques arbres défeuillés. Une petite rivière où un liquide qui ressemblait à de la bave sillonnait un sol rocheux.

Même dans l'au-delà, ces deux âmes ne pouvaient être réunies à jamais... Destiné était-elle jalouse, ou joueuse ?

Une barrière séparait toujours leurs corps... mais pourtant pas leurs cœurs...

* * *

**OWARI**

* * *

**Naru :** C'est…que… j'ai …nous…

**Sasu :** _en mode bug_

**Naruko :** _est choquée après avoir relue la fic_ Putain…comment j'ai pu en arriver là !! O.O

**Naru :** T-Tu…p…putain de BORDEL, MAIS qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais ?!?

**Naruko **: …Mais rieeeeen _en pleur _je te n'aime mouaa ToT

**Naru :** MERDE !! Mais faut te faire soigner !!!!

**Naruko :** J'saiiiiis…_sanglote_

**Sasu :** _toujours en mode bug_

**Naru :** Tu l'as traumatisé à vie !!!

**Naruko :** _toujours en pleure _C'est horrible comme fic….

**Naru :** SANS blaââââââgue ?

**Naruko :**…_se rend compte tout d'un coup de la gravitée de la situation_…PUTAIN !! Mais c'est abominable !! T'ES MORT !! OöÔ

**Naru :** J'VAIS TE TUEEEEER !!!!!!!

**Naruko :** Ok, vas-y…

**Naru :**…O.Ô

__________

Pendant que vous aiguisez vos Kunai et Katana, je vais laisser ce petit mot d'adieux….PARDOOOON ! J'ai complètement délirée, franchement 'chui pas fière de cette fic…mais bon, ce n'est pas ma faute si j'suis maso T.T

Bloody Kissu… (Pour l'occasion, j'ai été privé de Nutella…)

_________


End file.
